


Walls

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Shiho had put up walls and Shizuka broke them down.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> weeeheeee,,, ,, , im just trying to get a hang of their characters before i actually write more (and better) works :')

If you asked Mogami Shizuka about a certain someone, she would say that person was exactly like a stray cat. Always coming and going and never really letting anyone get behind the walls that she put up. This lone wolf was Kitazawa Shiho. 

* * *

Shiho was still in college when they had met. The two hadn’t really gotten along well when their friends had forced them to meet. It was a full two hours of the two yelling at each other over stupid things with both Kana and Mirai trying to calm them. When the night was over, Shiho was completely drunk and the other two forced Shizuka to take the girl home.

“So you can’t hold your liquor huh…”

“Shut up.”

Shizuka sighed. “Well, where’s your house?”

She waited a moment before turning to the girl who was hanging onto her shoulder. Shiho’s eyes were fluttering between being opened and closed. She then frowned and muttered,”I don’t need your help.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hah?”

Shizuka flicked her forehead. “I said, you’re an idiot.”

Shiho paused for a second. She never said anything else. The two continued to walk under the moonlight. Soon, they arrived at Shizuka’s home. She led the other girl to a small couch before plopping down onto the ground. Shiho’s soft breathing had told her that she was knocked out.

As time passed and the moon walked across the sky, Shiho’s eyes slowly opened. It was around three in the morning when she had woken up. Shizuka hadn’t noticed until the girl jolted up from where she lay and began to look around frantically. Shiho stared directly into Shizuka’s eyes before scowling.

“Where am I,” she demanded.

“Calm down. You’re just in my apartment.”

“What?”

Shiho sat there for a moment before a face of realization had appeared. Shizuka stood up and walked off towards the kitchen and grabbed the girl a glass of water. She handed it to Shiho and watched as the other took it cautiously.

“Where’s Kana?”

“Went home with Mirai.”

The two stayed silent as Shiho sipped at the water that was given to her. Shizuka had disappeared behind another door and Shiho looked around. There were a few knick knacks and frames sitting around. On a closer look, one of the frames showed the girl with Mirai in school uniforms. Other than the shelves, there was hardly anything to look at. It was an awfully plain apartment. 

Soon enough, Shizuka had reappeared with a set of clothes. She stood there waiting for Shiho to take the clothes. “Y’know, it’s pretty late out and I’m pretty sure both Kana and Mirai would kill me for letting you go home alone so you might as well stay here.”

Shiho let out a small thank you before standing. The blue haired girl pointed to the bathroom and watched as she headed in. Shizuka allowed Shiho to take her bed while she slept on the couch and the night had soon turned to day.

* * *

After that night, they began to meet up more and more. Most times, Shizuka was the one who had taken the initiative and invited Shiho to places. It started out with grabbing a coffee or two and turned into days where the two would spend the whole day together. Shizuka felt the two of them getting closer but there was an invisible wall that she could feel. One that Shiho had put up between them. 

She knew that Shiho was the type to want to work alone and even Shizuka herself was somewhat guilty of that. But unlike Shizuka, Shiho never let others in. One night, Shizuka had invited the girl over for a few drinks and some movies. Shiho had come over and looked completely exhausted. Shizuka had asked what was wrong but Shiho could only reply with a soft ‘nothing’.

“Shiho, something’s obviously wrong if you look that tired! You’re overworking yourself!”

“I have to!”

“For what?!”

Shiho turned her back to Shizuka. She could hear the girl sniffling. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Oh cut the crap with that ‘you won’t understand’ shit!”

She grabbed Shiho’s shoulder then spun her around. Shizuka dove into her chest and wrapped her arms around the other girl. “I don’t know why you have to work yourself to death’s door but I wish you would at least lean on me a little. We’re friends.”

Shizuka felt the other girl stiffen up before a pair of arms circled around her. She felt the girl’s chest rise before letting out a soft sob. Shizuka felt her eyes stinging seeing the other girl crying in her arms. Time stopped as the two stood in the hallway, quietly sobbing into each other.

Shizuka couldn’t remember much after the two had separated for a few minutes. But when she woke, she found Shiho cuddled up to her and her own arms wrapped around Shiho. The two had fallen asleep crying seeing as how both their eyes were puffy. It all slowly came back to her and Shizuka felt a pang in her chest as she thought about how the other girl had been. Shiho let out all of her feelings last night and Shizuka listened to it all. She wanted to do something for her. Even something simple.

* * *

Shiho felt the space around her getting colder and curled into a ball. She grasped at the nothingness that was in front of her and felt even colder. She felt alone. Her eyes shot open and found herself in Shizuka’s bed. Shiho pulled the covers up to her neck and shivered. Her eyes moved towards the door and it was open just a crack. She could hear the shower running.

“Shizuka…?”

Nothing. She waited a second before calling out again. A few minutes pass and Shizuka walks in, her hair still wet and a towel hanging off her shoulders.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

The two are somewhat awkward. They try to break the silence but both pause seeing the other trying to speak.

Shiho looked up. “Um, you first.”

Shizuka rubbed her arm. “Ah… well… are you okay now?”

“I feel _better_ at least.”

“That’s good.”

More silence. 

“Why?” Shiho asks.

“What?”

“Why would you go out of your way to help me? We’ve known each other for less than a year through random circumstances.”

Shizuka stays quiet for a second. “I don’t know.”

Shiho lets out a small sigh. “You’re stupidly caring.”

She smiled then sat next to Shiho. “Just because you’re a bitter lone wolf doesn’t mean I can’t try and melt that icy heart of yours.”

“Gross. That sounds like song lyrics.”

“You’re right.”

“Maybe you were an idol in a past life,” Shiho said.

“As if. My father would never let me. Plus, I’m too old for that now.”

Slowly, the walls around Shiho’s heart began to fall.

* * *

Days passed where the two had been seeing each other more and more. Shiho would never let it show but she really did love Shizuka. If it went past the bounds of being called a ‘friend’, she wouldn’t know. Shizuka on the other hand, knew that she loved Shiho as more than a friend. More than being best friends. And it hurt. Knowing Shiho, these feelings would never be the same. 

On a night where the stars were the brightest, Shizuka had invited Shiho over. The two watched a few movies before Shiho stood up to make dinner for the both of them. Shizuka protested but was unable to as Shiho had sat her back down with a smile and told her it was fine. The smell of Shiho’s cooking soon filled the small apartment. Soon after, it was finished and they talked over dinner about meaningless things.

Once dinner was finished, Shiho slid out of her seat to get ready to leave. Shizuka watched her walk over to the couch and grab her bag. Shiho sat down in the hallway to put her shoes on before she heard a small thud and Shizuka gripping the back of her shirt.

“Wait…”

Shiho turned around and saw Shizuka’s head pressed against her back.

“I know this is childish of me… but… can you please stay? I need to say something.”

Shiho nodded and the two stayed in a tense silence. Had Shizuka wanted to say something to Shiho? Was she going to leave her like father had? All sorts of thoughts ran through Shiho’s mind before she heard Shizuka mutter something.

Shiho’s voice wavered. “W-What did you say?” 

“I… uo…”

“I’m sorry but, I couldn’t hear you.”

Shizuka gripped Shiho’s shirt tighter before finally yelling. “Ugh! God can you be more stupid?! I love you!”

Shiho was taken aback. Shizuka loved her? She felt her back becoming stained with Shizuka’s tears. 

“W-Wait why are you crying?!”

“Maybe out of relief?”

“I haven’t even told you my answer, stupid.”

“Well then?”

Shiho hesitated a moment before she placed a soft kiss onto Shizuka’s lips. “There.”

Shizuka hugged Shiho. “I love you.”

“Yeah. I love you too.”

And the walls had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> god please tell me i wrote them okay (also they kinda got ooc at the end LOL)
> 
> Twitter - @magimine  
Tumblr - https://mag--pie.tumblr.com/


End file.
